death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise (DB)
Freddy Krueger VS Pennywise is the 37th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios, featuring Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street and Pennywise from IT. Description Nightmare on Elm Street VS IT - They bring fear into every hearts and bring in a brand new type of Nightmare. Which Notorious Child Killer will win? Interlude Wiz: Fear, the emotion of which every villain feeds on, but these two know what fear is and they get stronger as the victim show it. Boomstick: But there is something these two have in common, their primary target: Children! Wiz: Freddy Krueger, the creator of the Nightmares of Nightmare on Elm Street. Boomstick: and Pennywise, The Dancing Clown from IT. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Freddy Krueger Wiz: He sees you when your sleeping and he knows you are dreaming! Boomstick: This is the story of the Dream Demon, Freddy Krueger! Wiz: But before Freddy had the power to go into people's dreams, he was once a kid living in a mental institution. He was born from his mother after she was raped by madmen and she was left to die. Boomstick: But afterwards, Freddy got adopted by a drunken abusive father. With his experience at the mental institute, as well as his adoptive father's abusive, Freddy soon delved into darkness. And it wasn't long until he saw a young boy smash his head against the ground where he realized that he enjoyed nothing more than watching helpless victims feel horrible pain, and be able to do nothing about it. Wait!? He's a Sick Man for doing that! Wiz: Well that's true and thus Freddy started his dark streak as many children were reported missing in a fictional neighborhood called Elm Street. Boomstick: Elm Street?! More like Elmo Street if you know what i mean, hehe! Wiz: Anyways while missing children were then found by their parents and realized it was Freddy Krueger, a mob showed up to his house, beat him and killed him..and afterwards set his house on fire. Boomstick: And that's how he died. Just kidding a group of Dream Demons came to Freddy giving him a second life of chance, resurrecting him as a Dream Demon himself and turning him Immortal. Wiz: As a Dream Demon, Freddy Krueger now dawns a Christmas Sweater, a hat and a new attire. His skin is even burned completely almost looking like a walking Pizza. Boomstick: He even has superpowers now that he can think of and in which, Freddy's attacks take place within a victim's nightmare. And you know how dreams sometimes feel really, really real? Like when you're dreaming about kissing that really hot girl you saw at the bar and then when you wake up it turns out you're just kissing a dog or something? Well... in Freddy nightmares, it feels even more real. Wiz: Which in turn makes the dream even more horrifying, as Freddy can essentially do whatever he likes when he's in the dream realm, limited only to his witty imagination. Because dreams take place within a person's mind, and as such are a reflection of their innermost thoughts, Freddy can take control of that and exploit his victims' worst fears, or their desires. For example, one of his victims was a girl afraid of bugs. So he turned her into a cockroach and promptly crushed her. Boomstick: Or even that one time a girl wished she wanted to "be on TV" and freddy just did that, by smashing her head into the TV like Damn man! Wiz: Inside the dream realm, Freddy has it all. He can use telekinesis, possession, shapeshifting... like that one time he turned into a snake... i-it's best not to question it He can even create fire wherever he likes through a manner of pyrokinesis. Boomstick: Freddy can even teleport, read minds and basically do whatever the hell he likes with the environment of the dream and in the worst part ever, Freddy can't be killed in the Dream Realm! Wiz: Even outside of the Dream Realm, Freddy is no pushover. His strength and durability far exceeds that of a regular human's, being able to fall from a high distance and through several boards of wood without any lasting wounds. His claw hand also functions as a suitable weapon, though it's mainly used for torturing rather than outright killing. In Mortal Kombat 9, he even got another claw hand to go with it. Boomstick: And Freddy got a good moveset from that game too, he can shoot spikes from underneath the ground on the opponent's feet, send his glove like a spider at the opponent, make his foes fall asleep by a green orb, can summon a giant furnace and toss you in there, and can drag his foes into a hole and spill out a huge amount of blood. Wiz: All this contributes to his nasty reputation as one of the world's most feared killers there is. He's killed countless helpless victims, including an impressive 45 on-screen kills. Boomstick: He's even stayed on par with another fellow horror killer, Jason Voorhees. Wiz: Speaking of Jason, once Freddy actually fought against him. And while he eventually lost the battle, he put up an excellent fight and almost took victory a few times. Boomstick: But while Freddy is an incredible killer, he's definitely not perfect. He's definitely not the best fighter, because he prefers to torture his opponents and toy with them, sometimes giving them exactly the opening they need to take victory! Wiz: and if you couldn't tell, Freddy's biggest weakness is if no one fears or believes in him or his most signature power being the opposite of Jason's Water weakness, it's Fire itself. Boomstick: Wait!? Why is Freddy weak to Fire?! He has problems and another thing. Freddy can lose his victims if any normal teenager is awake, also he was once pulled out of the Dream World by a girl and thus Freddy is actually weak in the Real World! Wiz: However, one should never pick a fight with the Springwood Slasher if they cannot put him down. Pennywise Wiz: Since before the beginning of time there has existed a great evil, one in which can embody the greatest fears of men... Boomstick: CLOWNS! I'll keep my shotgun next to me if i ever see one! Wiz: Consumption. And you always keep a shotgun nearby, Boomstick. Anyway, the Nameless Evil only known as IT is an Outer God who exists outside the veils of time and space, in a Realm between the universes known as the Todash Darkness. It is the Primordial Enemy of Maturin, the benevolent Turtle who coughed up the entire Universe. Boomstick: But when he was first shown to a kid named Georgie he would call himself, Pennywise the Dancing Clown! His Primary notable form! Wiz: IT exsistedfor eternity outside the veil to Time and Space in an eternal battle between itself and Maturin, but for some inconceivable Reason, IT decided to leave the Macroverse, and come to Earth... Boomstick: From there it went into Hybernation for 27 Years each time looking for humans to feed on. Wiz: First it killed Georgie by purpousley biting his arm off and taking him with him down into the Sewer ofcourse Boomstick: After IT's awakenings, they were followed by great acts of violence, mainly devouring children. But sometimes they were as large as the explosion at the Iron Works factory killing over 100 people. Wiz: But despite the attacks IT has made, everyone actually knows what IT can do. And despite Derry's missing and murdered people rate being that of 6 times the national average, these strange happenings have never been reported by the media. Boomstick: Yeah!? I don't get it why the media never ceases to report it Wiz: That's because of IT's control of the town. After each cycle people in the town of Derry tend to forget about the violence, and the adults of the town are prone to ignore violence even as it's occuring. In a process called the Forgetting, IT can force people to forget about any events or things it wishes. People will even forget about IT if they came face to face with IT. The Loser's club, the group of kids that fight against IT, forget all about their encounter with the shape shifting beast after their altercation. Boomstick: Wait? Why did they forget about a killer alien clown for 27 Years!? Wiz: Going by many names: Bob Grey, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Consumption, or simply IT; IT mainly prefers to hunt children, because of their boundless imagination. This allows for bottomless fear, which IT akins to "salting the meat." Because of this IT rarely likes to eat adults because of their more rigid minds, but IT still seems capable of controlling them. Boomstick: IT can transform into anything including a Werewolf, from other people to GIANT BIRDS. But it prefers to feast on fear and IT can read the minds of anyone in IT's prescence to find fear. Wiz: IT is also capable of creating illusions, so it doesn't have to be present to cause fear in it's Victims. But the illusions of IT can only be perceived by people who believe in ITs existence. Only further creating fear by people not noticing the blood coming from your sink. IT also is shown to manipulate the laws of reality, such as pushing away small drains to make room for itself, or making a Statue of Paul Bunyan come to life to attack the children. Boomstick: Wait!? a Statue attacking children!? What the hell! Wiz: IT can control the weather, touch plants to make them die, teleport, and move things with IT's mind. But let's talk about IT's true and real form. Boomstick: A Giant Spider? Wiz: No but that's the closest of IT's true form. It's actually the Deadlights and once IT's victims looks into it they go madly insane and die by just looking at it. Boomstick: IT is also physically sensitive, meaning that the power of friendship can triumph over IT. Wiz: Infact, IT must follow the laws of physics and the laws of the universe IT is in. For example, IT views itself as superior to humans, making IT underestimate them and can make mistakes or do illogical things as a result. Boomstick: And another thing if IT or Pennywise transforms into a Werewolf, the only thing weak to IT is Silver. Even IT can be hit with positive friendships. Wiz: And while IT has incredible regeneration abilities, IT can be physically harmed, and possibly even be killed. Boomstick: This Clown is one scary alien outer god of outer space to fear, or else... ' Death Battle In the night before Pennywise's awakening and his chances to terrorize the town again. Suddenly, Pennywise dreams of an old infirmary, until a man wearing a christmas sweater looking horribly burnt having two gloves with knives coming out stares at him giggling. This was Freddy Krueger ''Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my world bitch! Pennywise quickly turns around. Pennywise: Ohhh, what do we have here? This is nothing compared to mine! Pennywise then lets out a menacing look with a smile on his face. Freddy Krueger: Really? Then i'll teach you what fear really is! The two face off now. Pennywise: I feast on it! '''FIGHT! Freddy begins the fight by stretching his clawed hand towards Pennywise, who barely dodges the attack and gets grazed on the face. Freddy then rushes towards Pennywise and they engage in hand-to-hand combat. Just as Pennywise was going to attack Freddy when he was open, he is suddenly launched towards the wall. After hitting the wall, Freddy uses his telekinesis to launch Pennywise into seven more walls before dropping him. Pennywise is seen laughing from hitting into the walls from Freddy's Telekinetic Powers Pennywise: Ohhh, you're going to be alot of fun! Pennywise then transforms into a Werewolf as he engages against Freddy's claws as the two duke it out on each other. Pennywise and Freddy then slash at each other with their claws, but Pennywise manages to tear off one of Freddy's arms. Freddy Krueger: Argh! What! Pennywise then taughtinly waves Freddy's arm Pennywise: Pleased to meet you! Sorry! I needed a HAND! Freddy smirks as the hand grips onto Pennywise, clawing into the hand. Freddy Krueuger: Quit clowning around! The handshake violently breaks Pennywise's bones and throws him into a wall. Freddy is seen walking over picking up his hand reattaching it. Freddy Krueuger: This is my world! Dream world! Pennywise then turns into a pile of winged leeches Pennywise: We'll see about that! The leeches Pennywise turned into all fly towards Freddy, who shreds them like ribbons. Pennywise then makes it rain, surrounding the arena with water, and transforms into a shark. He then attempts to eat Freddy, but Freddy stabs the shark tossing it back into the water, then Pennywise transforms into Pirhanas to attack as Freddy slices one by one of them being unphased. Pennywise then turns back into a Clown and bites Freddy on the neck as Freddy screams in pain ripping out some of the flesh around it. However, Freddy regenerates the lost skin and goes to stab Pennywise, but Pennywise does a back flip to avoid it. Freddy Krueger: Why won't you die!!! Pennywise ignores Freddy and kicks him down, pinning Freddy to the floor. He then grabs Freddy and holds him high, strangling him. Freddy sees this as his opportunity to strike and stabs Pennywise's right arm, causing him to drop Freddy. Enraged by this, Pennywise turns invisible and summons lots of balloons, obscuring Freddy's sight. Meanwhile, Pennywise regenerates his lost arm. He then creates illusions of himself, making them attack Freddy with quick and rapid succession. After Freddy takes a few hits, he gets angry and calls fire, useing it to destroy the balloons as well as the illusions. Pennywise then removes his invisibility and starts the finale of the fight. Freddy and Pennywise: Prepare to Die! The two combatants then begin their final assault as Pennywise transforms into a Giant Spider as he starts to shoot spider webs at Freddy in which Freddy continously dodges from the projectiles. Pennywise tries to step on Freddy with one of his legs, to which Freddy replies by grabbing his leg and ripping it out of the spider. Startled, Pennywise loses his balance and collapses on the floor, transforming back into his original form. Freddy then stabs the ground making claws come out from the ground impaling him and launching him upwards and back down and Freddy goes to Pennywise as Pennywise comes back up breathing until 2 pairs of arms appear behind Pennywise pinning him to a wall and Freddy goes to stab Pennywise's head off clean. Freddy smirks and tilts his hat down and walks away. Freddy Krueger: Lights out! Freddy begins to walk away when suddenly he hears a voice. Pennywise: Do you have Prince Albert in a Can?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Freddy turns, and to his horror, there is Pennywise, strattling the railing in the floor above. Pennyiwse: YOU DO!? WELL YOU BETTER LET EM OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Freddy Krueger: W-What! How is this Possible!? Pennywise goes off railing as his eyes are now pure orange. Pennywise: Nice World you have here. So much less limiting. Balloons appear around Freddy, swelling and popping with the smell of Kerosene. Freddy stares as the walls retreat behind Pennywise revealing only the void, and giant eyes filling the vision open behind a Pennywise, glowing a sickly Orange. The kerosene lights on fire, surrounding Freddy. Freddy begins to Panic. Pennywise: I know your fear to fire and honestly how good of a man like you to be scared of Fire! I'm your worst nightmare now! I am everything you fear! Huehahahahahaha! Pennywise grabs Freddy and pulls him into the Deadlights. Freddy awakens and is surrounded by Writhing Orange light. His eyes set on a dead turtle floating in the midst of nothingness. Then two giant eyes open in front of him. Pennywise: Welcome to the Deadlights! Outside the physical realm, in the space between worlds. This is my true form. The Deadlights. I rule this shapeless place of soul energy. Freddy tries to coprehend the shapeless shapes, his mind fracturing. He screams out as the Deadlights surround him. Pennywise: I will drive you crazy, tormit you and then i'll kill you! Your soul will be mine! Huehahahahahahaha! Freddy stops screaming then tilts hat down. Freddy Krueuger: Did you say "Soul Energy"? If a look of shock can be said to have had on a shapeless void, IT contorts and screams in horror as IT draws into Freddy's mouth and everything goes black. The planet earth. A small speck on the endless eternity. Shining as a blue marble in the blackest black. A claw begins to enwrap the Earth, and two eyes, each the size of the Earth itself open, both consumed with writhing orange lights. A silhouette of a Fedora focuses into view above the eyes. Freddy Krueuger: Now begins a new nightmare! KO! Freddy wraps his claws around the Planet Earth. Results Boomstick: Wait!? What Happened!? Wiz: It's clear while in the Dream World, Freddy has unlimited amount of ability, but Pennywise had little to nothing to actually hurt Freddy. Boomstick: While it's true to pull Freddy out of the Dream World to the Real World, that never happened in this fight. Wiz: Pennywise did exploit Freddy's fear of Fire, but that wasn't long enough where he made a fatal mistake of bringing him into the Deadlights. Boomstick: Yeah you see, Freddy's only weaknesses are Holy Water, Reflections and anything from Heaven that can stop him. Even if Freddy was in the Deadlights, he had the time to make the final blow. Wiz: Pennywise and IT have been killed off but it's clearly unknown if IT is even immortal. Pennywise's powers were also limited in the Dream World as Freddy's weren't Boomstick: Pennywise had his last laugh! Wiz: The Winner is Freddy Krueger. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It's the fight between two of the Part 5 Protagonists! Giorno Giovanna VS Akira Kurusu Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles Category:Villains themed Death Battles Category:Nightmare on Elm Street VS IT themed Death Battles Category:'New Line Cinema VS Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Horror' themed Death Battles